


Do It

by catlavellan



Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 22:43:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16543715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catlavellan/pseuds/catlavellan
Summary: She twisted his arm, and he felt his back hit against something solid–a tree in the clearing–before the familiar cold steel pressed against his pulse. His grip slackened, and his other blade fell from his hand.Both of them panted, chests heaving as their gazes burned into each other. With a slightly strained laugh, Zevran pulled his mouth into a twisted, crooked smile. His tongue darted out to wet his lips. Kai’s eyes darkened, and her teeth gritted in a snarl.He lifted his chin in a dare.“Do it.”





	Do It

It was becoming familiar–the bite of her blade at his throat.

Zevran awoke to it as he blinked the fog of unconsciousness from his eyes, muscles screaming from the fight of his life. She was blurry, then, swimming into focus with a halo of sunlight behind her that left her black hair glinting almost-blue. Her eyes were cold as the steel against his skin, narrowed at him as she barked out command after command, question after question. He complimented her, letting his voice turn silky and low, practically a purr, to see those icy eyes soften, but all his flirtation earned him was a trickle of blood from his neck as the blade bit in deeper.

 _This_ time was not like the first at all.

They had sparred–pitting his twin blades against her own, to see how their respective trainings measured up. He moved like water, his strikes all deadly precision and certain death. His fighting was an art. She, on the other hand, was more like fire. She was wild and whirling, and she fought _dirty_. She fought with claws and teeth and grit, and every hit Zevran got in on her made her fight even harder. He learned long ago that she would pull no punches and he shouldn’t either.

Today’s match was different than their usual fair. They fought for what felt like hours, perfectly matched, balanced. Zevran couldn’t pinpoint exactly what changed, but suddenly the energy between them burned hot despite the cool night air, and he was panting as Kai came at him with twirling daggers, striking hard and striking fast. He put up a valiant fight, but there was something wicked and flaming behind her eyes that seemingly gave her a new vigor. On solely the defensive for the first time, it didn’t take long for Zevran to falter, and Kai used that moment of weakness to hit him hard in the wrist, knocking his weapon out of his grip. She twisted his arm, and he felt his back hit against something solid–a tree in the clearing–before the familiar cold steel pressed against his pulse. His grip slackened, and his other blade fell from his hand.

Both of them panted, chests heaving as their gazes burned into each other. With a slightly strained laugh, Zevran pulled his mouth into a twisted, crooked smile. His tongue darted out to wet his lips. Kai’s eyes darkened, and her teeth gritted in a snarl.

He lifted his chin in a dare.

“Do it.”

He felt the sharp edge of the dagger deeper against his windpipe for a hairsbreadth of a second, before a small hand slid around the back of his neck and up into his hair, clenching in the blonde strands. Before he knew it, Kai’s lips were on his, warm, and soft, and dangerous, nails scraping at his scalp and teeth pulling at his lower lip. He gasped into her mouth, hands sliding up her sides and squeezing at her waist, trying to pull her closer against him when a growl, low in her throat stopped him, reminding him of the blade she still held between them. He moaned and was rewarded as she took advantage of his opened mouth to deepen the kiss, leaving him breathless.

 _Fuck it,_ he thought. He pulled her flush against him, ignoring the burn at his neck as the knife broke the skin, and flipped her, so her back was against the tree. Breathing heavily, she broke the kiss and looked up at him, eyes dark and lips kissed red. Her gaze flicked down to his neck, and she ran a finger of her free hand along the edge of the paper-thin cut. When she finally dragged her eyes back up to his, what felt like an eternity later, her half-lidded gaze made his breath stick in his throat, and he nearly jumped when the blade she had been holding clattered to the ground. A downright dangerous smirk bloomed across her face, and she leaned forward, taunting, and _purred,_

“Do it.”

 


End file.
